1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a sound collecting system and an associated method, and more particularly, to a sound collecting system capable of optimizing beamforming sound collecting effects through adjusting positions of microphones according to a user distance, and an associated method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Our daily life is filled with sounds. People also often express emotions and communicate with sounds. Therefore, diversified sound-related application technologies and electronic devices have been developed. For example, modern information manufacturers are dedicated in researching and developing sound control technologies, allowing users to intuitively control and operate electronic devices (more particularly consumer electronic products such as televisions) through sounds. Further, various electronic devices, such as telephones, cell phones, phone conference devices, digital cameras, camcorders, webcams and intercoms, which assist users to communication through sounds and/or record sounds, are also an indispensable part of the contemporary information lifestyle.
In the various kinds of sound-related application technologies and electronic devices, sound collecting is one of the most critical foundations. Therefore, it is a research and development focus of modern information manufacturers to provide a solution for clearly receiving sounds of a user (and/or a specific direction/position) and eliminating ambient background noises as well as increasing a signal-to-noise ratio (SNR).